The Bold, Wise Counselor and the One God Heard
by angst cupcake
Summary: 'So, technically, that means that our kid is like... the bold, wise perfect Christ-bearing warrior that God heard' Sam x Kurt, shameless fluff, mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Bold, Wise Counselor, and the Perfect Warrior God Heard

**Pairing: **Kurt Hummel/Sam Evans

**Rating: **K+

**Warning: **Shameless fluff, mpreg.

**Author's Note: **So, I don't quite know where this came from, but I'm pretty sure if Kurt and Sam ever made babies together THEY'D BE THE CUTEST FREAKIN' THINGS EVER, Y'KNOW? The odd title comes from Kurt and Sam's name. They make the best baby-name math problem ever. Enjoy!

* * *

"Kurt, did you know that your name means bold, wise counselor?" Sam asked. He pushed the square glasses up his nose, squinting down at the pages of the book he had laid on his lap. He wasn't too near-sighted, but they did help when his dyslexic brain grew tired of reading so many words.

Kurt, from the kitchen, glanced through the doorway over at him with an amused smile, "Is that so?" He hummed in response. Sam nodded, watching Kurt's back with a small smile as he watched him cook. Whenever he'd turn towards one side or the other to grab a utensil or a spice or whatever he needed, Sam could admire the round swell of Kurt's stomach that was steadily growing with each passing day. Warm and cozy inside was their future son.

Sam remembered talking about kids in high school, about a year or so after they'd gotten together. He remembered the way Kurt's face had lit up when Sam had mentioned the prospect of adoption and they'd laughed and amused their way through the prospect of the different children they'd like to see in a family someday. Kurt wondered at the thought of a beautiful baby Chinese girl, and Sam really liked the thought of young Middle-eastern boy. When graduation came around, and college was fast approaching after the summer, the conversation had died down and was replaced by their studies.

Sam had received his associate's degree in Criminal Justice before entering the New York State Police Academy. At the same time, Kurt was majoring in Theater and Music and minoring in English Literature at Columbia University, not too far. Kurt adored his boyfriend in uniform. The deep blue made his eyes stand out and the blond hair just seemed to fit perfectly with the entire ensemble. That and Kurt liked to wear shirts that exclaimed NYPD whenever he was on campus.

Kurt graduated about two years after Sam had finished training, and received his first part in _Chicago_ as Billy Flynn. He received raving reviews. It was all he needed to get himself started.

They'd settled down in a rather elegantly, simple apartment in the heart of New York City, near the station where Sam worked, and wasn't too much of a trek for Kurt to get to work. As the settlement descended upon them, Sam found he could think more clearly without the academy breathing down his neck and Kurt wasn't buried behind mounds of homework, and then contracts. About a month after their first rent payment, Sam bought the ring, and a week later, he was down on one knee in Central Park and hardly able to breathe when Kurt kissed him so hard and so long, it felt like he would never let go.

The wedding was small, but everything was so _Kurt_. It was beautiful. Everyone from Glee was there, and friends from college and officers from Sam's department, and their parents and some relatives. Sam's "best men" were his younger twin brothers, both whom had grown from the fighting over who got Sam's room when he left for the academy to mature, handsome young men. Burt had walked Kurt down the aisle, before giving away his son. Though, the "shotgun in the attic" smirk was still deep-set in his face.

About a year later, the subject of children came up again, something they hadn't talked about in years. Coincidentally, Kurt had also started up a strange stomach bug that had him missing morning appointments at the theater, yet preppy and feeling well by the afternoon. And had a strange craving for home fries and ketchup and chocolate milk.

They found out they were expecting about a month later.

"Yeah. Your name's German, apparently. And kinda Irish."

"Kinda Irish?"

"Yeah, well, it's Kurtis in Irish." Sam chuckled, leafing through the pages. They'd been looking through the book of names that Sam had picked up on the way home. Though, since the beginning of the pregnancy, they'd really been favoring Christopher.

"And my name means perfect warrior," He got a hum of approval from Kurt on that one, "And 'the one God heard'."

"Why? Because he noticed your 'abulous' body and left Adam in the dust?" Kurt turned the stove on low and came out into the living room. He settled down on the opposite end of the couch, shoving Sam's feet off to make room. Sam plopped them back onto Kurt's lap defiantly. Though, with the growing belly, there wasn't as much room as there had once been in his lap.

"So, that means if we decide to name the baby Christopher," Sam leafed through the book again and Kurt watched on, amused, "The wise, bold counselor plus the perfect warrior God heard equals... the bearer of Christ." Kurt raised a brow at him.

"That's quite a math problem."

"Well, I've always been good with math. It's words that are strange." Sam grinned confidently and buried his nose back into the book. He and Kurt were quiet for a long moment with the comfortable sound of the pasta boiling and the smell of sauce mixing, before Sam spoke again, "Christopher is also, apparently, the patron saint of travelers. Y'know, since he carried Christ and all. I guess." Sam shrugged and slowly inched some room between him and the cushions as Kurt wriggled in beside him, laying down and wrapping his arms about his torso. He followed Sam's eyes to the names across the book before stopping at Christopher.

"So, technically, that means that our kid is like... the bold, wise perfect Christ-bearing warrior that God heard?" Sam cocked his head and Kurt laughed, squeezing him tight, "His name would have to be, like... Kurchrisam to make sense of it."

"That's a horrid name." Kurt snorted, and buried his face into Sam's shoulder. Sam took the pen from the stack of papers on the coffee table that he'd been using earlier to do bills with, and began to scrawl in the margin of the book:

Bold, wise counselor

+perfect warrior that God heard

Christ bearer (?)

"That doesn't make any sense at all." Sam watched Kurt's nose wrinkle up in confusion and wrapped an arm around the younger man's shoulder, and it stretched down so that the palm laid against the prominence of his stomach, rubbing in awkwardly angled circles. Kurt placed his hand over Sam's.

"You really don't like Kurchrisam? Because I think that has some sort of ring to it, y'know?" Kurt punched him lightly in the shoulder, laughing. He took the pen from Sam's hand, and scrawled beside the strange, name-related math problem on the page.

Kurt

+ Sam

the cutest, best baby ever

Sam cocked his head and kissed the top of Kurt's, smiling, "I like that one. I think that one's my favorite."

* * *

_Reviews are love._


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Bold, Wise Counselor and the Perfect Warrior God Heard

**Pairing: **Kurt Hummel/Sam Evans

**Rating: **T

**Warning: **Shamless fluff, mpreg, sex.

**Author's Note:** So, I got a request to continue this story a few years down the road so as to take a peek in on what the baby's name was - and what their next one was! I gladly continued. THEY'D STILL THE FREAKING CUTEST THINGS EVER. Enjoy!

* * *

"Dad! Daddy, daddy!" The loud cry met his ears, and Sam scooped the bustling, young five year old boy into his arms, barely having time to get inside the door.

"Hey little buddy!" Sam brought the boy over his head, swaying him around gently while projecting the -whoosh-ing noise of planes as he did so. The child's eyes were alight to see him. Sam got home late from patrol very usually, and it was a treat whenever he got out early and could come to a family dinner that didn't just consist of Kurt. Not that he didn't mind that, but it happened more often than not, and he liked having Kurt _and_ the kids at the table.

"Honey, let your father inside before you take him out at the knees," Kurt called and Sam hauled the young boy over his shoulder and he squealed with delight.

"I caught this rascal making a run for it from the vegetables again," Sam gave the boy a wriggle on his shoulder, "Luckily, I managed to catch him and he'll live to be healthy another day." Sam dropped the boy into the nearest chair and ran a hand through the dark tousles of hair, very similar to Kurt's, but much darker. The curious, ocean-eyes followed him over to Kurt and watched as they shared a brief kiss – before pausing to kiss just a little bit deeper, smiling warmly at one another.

"I don't know how I'll repay you officer," Kurt purred quietly, straightening out Sam's collar and Sam's arms wrapped around him tightly, hands slipping down to cup the still perfectly round ass. Kurt yelped and slapped them away with the spoon he'd been handling the pasta with.

"Oh, I can think of a few ways," Sam winked, giving Kurt a firm smack on the bottom before a warbled cry met his ears from the baby monitor on the counter, "I'll go get her," Sam turned back to his son at the table, pointing at him playfully and shaking it playfully. He kissed the boy on the forehead,

"You be good while I go get your sister, Christopher."

–

Sam remembered having the same conversation he'd had about naming Christopher with Kurt when they were trying to name their daughter. There were so many. It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Or well, as Kurt put it, a needle in a pile of needles – a needle would stand out in a haystack.

"_I really like Chloe. It's Greek, y'know. And means verdant and blooming. Big words, huh?" Sam grunted as Kurt was busily trying to get his shirt undone. Christopher was asleep, Sam had gotten home early, and Kurt didn't have to go over any lines and neither of their favorite show was on and god damn it, it was time for some lovin'._

_"I like Isobel. Beauty, holy, perfection."_

"_I guess that would mean we are pretty damn amazing – ah, fuck Kurt." Sam agreed, breath stuttering as he wrenched off Kurt's shirt and he watched the other scowl disapproving as the threads made the creaking sound as they were stretched. Even after seven years of marriage, Kurt was still so uptight about his clothes. Not that Sam would have him any other way, of course. Sam rolled them over and ran a hand over the prominent swell of Kurt's stomach, kissing over the rise of it and he sighed, pressing his ear to it._

"_Or Naomi. It means pleasant, and after Christopher was so colicky, I'd like a nice, pleasant baby." Kurt snorted as Sam kissed him again and was working on his belt. He groaned as Kurt's hand joined his own before promptly shoving itself down his pants, groping him gratuitously through his boxers. Sam thrust into Kurt's hand needily._

"_Mmmm – fuck, yeah, that'd be – Jesus – a pretty name," Sam gasped as he tried to concentrate for long enough in getting Kurt out of his pants as well, "But I really – oh god _Kurt –_" Sam keened, kissing the other hard on the mouth with earnest as Kurt's hand had found its way into his boxers and had wrapped itself around his cock, pumping steadily. He wasn't just thrusting into Kurt's hand now, he was fucking it really._

"_Really like Victoria," Sam managed to moan out the rest of his sentence and simultaneously (quite a feat if you were to ask him later on) wiggle Kurt out of his night pants. Kurt paused and Sam let out a needy sound, "Kurt so help me god, I'm gonna fuck your face instead of your hand in ten seconds if you don't keep doing what you were doing –"_

"_I like Victoria," Kurt said thoughtfully and Sam glanced up at the other, "What's it mean?"_

"_Conqueror, winner." Sam panted out, grinning. Kurt's face broke out into a soft smile and he leaned up, pulling his hand from Sam's pants and wrapped his legs about the other man's waist, pulling him in close. He wrapped his arms about his shoulders, shivering violently as Sam's mouth suctioned itself to his neck._

"_So that means she'd be... the bold, wise perfect warrior that always wins... that God hears?" Sam burst out laughing as Kurt tried his best to recite the "baby math" to him._

"_It means she'll forever win at life. She'll be amazing." Sam chuckled into Kurt's neck as he aligned his hips, shaking with anticipation, "We make the best friggen' kids ever, I swear Kurt –" Sam choked out as he was suddenly pushing forwards, pushing _in_ and oh god, that felt so fucking _good_. Kurt's nails carved themselves into his shoulders, raking down his back..._

Okay, so maybe not as innocent as it had been with Christopher, cuddled up on the couch, but hey, baby math was exciting. Sam flipped on the light into the nursery, and he could hear the fussy noises the baby was making. As he leaned over the edge of the crib and pulled their daughter up. The blond, wavy locks atop her head were _definitely_ his as she began to flap her hands excitedly at the sight of him.

As he headed back to the kitchen, he found Kurt already warming up a bottle. Christopher was devouring his pasta and Sam plopped down into a chair with a long, tired sigh. This was the best time of the day. Christopher and Victoria were happy, Kurt was at ease, and Sam was _home_. Taking the bottle from his husband, Kurt kissed him again and when he tried to pull back, Sam just tugged him back in again for another – and another – and another – and then a few more.

"Welcome home, baby." Kurt squeezed Sam's shoulder and in that one moment, it was _perfect_. Kurt took his seat across from the other – and immediately rolled his eyes, "Christopher! Stop putting your green beans under your chair! I can see them!" Victoria spied the bottle and began to cry for it with want and Christopher began to argue with Kurt how the wet, tasteless green stubs couldn't possibly be something that was going to make him healthy.

Sam smiled at the sudden commotion. In a house with his Christ-bearing traveler, his little conqueror, and his bold, wise counselor, Sam was pretty sure that God really _had_ heard His perfect warrior.

* * *

_Reviews are love._


End file.
